Unanswered Revelation
by heartlessthief
Summary: Ayumi walks home with Yoshiki and a secret has been revealed when they were together. Sadly, they are still recovering from the incident from Heavenly Host.


It has been days since the incident.

Shinozaki Ayumi, along with her friends, is slowly taking in the fact that their friends are not coming back. Ever. It was the next day when, after the incident, that they learned that their other classmates have completely forgotten them as if their entire existence has been completely erased from the whole world. They were also avoided thinking that they are weird to have _imaginary friends_. The group that survived didn't blame them because they know that it is actually better to forget rather than carrying on living with the fact that they never existed at all. It was also that very day where they decided to split up for a while, knowing that they should recover their own demons.

Days later, Ayumi has found discomfort of being alone. Yes, she knows that they escaped that hell and that they are far from danger. But somehow the anxiety has gotten to her. She must have gotten used to being protected from danger when she was there in that damn school. Then it hit her, she has forgotten that Kishinuma-kun was there protecting her all the time and that she was a bitch for complaining about everything. She only realized that when she was in bed dreading for the nightmares to come.

.

.

.

.

.

Class has ended and Ayumi is still sitting on her chair, staring at nothing at particular, just remembering blood, screams of fear and flesh.

"Hey."

A voice has just brought her back from her thoughts and almost jolted from her seat and is about to give out a yelp of surprise, when she focused on the person who caught her attention. "Oh, Kishinuma-kun. It is just you." She said softly.

Kishinuma Yoshiki, known as the school delinquent, he was disowned by his parents and is now living on his own apartment. She remembered when they first met, she lied to a teacher because the blonde, according to his body movements, was about to hit the teacher and she, as the class rep, saved his ass and told him to continue holding in the pain until they graduated.

"Shinozaki, you okay there?"

"Huh?" dazed off again is she?

The blue haired girl looked up from her seat to see him with a worried look on his face. She realized that the entire class has left and that she and the boy in front of her are the only ones left.

"We are told that we should clean the room now, after everyone has left the room." He explained pointing to the mess that was left behind. Ayumi stood up from her seat and examined the classroom's mess. Papers were scattered around the floor, paint spilled on the ground leaving it with paint marks and glitters can be seen shining around the place. Yup, the room was left in a mess – especially because of Art. Awkward silence filled the room as the two started cleaning.

.

.

.

.

.

The class rep prepared her things in her bag, ready to leave. It took an hour or so to clean the room and to make sure that there aren't anymore dirty marks that can be seen. She was about to leave her classroom till she was stopped by the very person who she was cleaning with. She stopped midway from grabbing the door handle and turned around to look at him. A tired look is shown on her face showing that she doesn't want to be hold back from going home.

"Shinozaki, I … um – I mean that. Do you want me to take you home?" the boy was rubbing the back of his neck, a slight pink on his cheeks. Ayumi was dumbfounded by his question but she didn't show it completely on her face, only raising her eyebrow at the question. She was reluctant at first but decided nothing against it, anyway she has been feeling lonely for the past few days and she wants some company with her friends. She told him that it was okay.

They left the school with awkward silence. She wasn't used to being with him all the time, only gotten used to it when they were in – shouldn't she ever say it – Heavenly Host. But she was thankful for his support and protection that time.

"Thank you." She breathes softly. All this time it was kinda hard to just simply thank him ,even if it sounds easy. It was also hard to thank a guy you've been complaining to in a place where you two should really cooperate. But she was relieved to finally say the exact words.

"For what?" he said his face still looking forward.

"For protecting me back there." She is not sure but she thinks that his face turned sour and his eyes widening slightly. She must have said something and closes her eyes, hoping that there won't be anything bad happening next. She opens her eyes and turns to his side, he is now looking up to the sky like he is asking for help by someone from up above. The blue haired was surprised when he stopped walking she is still looking at him with a worried look. She too also stopped on her tracks.

"Was it something I said?", she asked worried she might have made him mad. He didn't answer for a while, he is still looking above and after a while he turned to look at her with a small smile. "No, just thinking about something." He stopped from there and continued walking. Ayumi was left behind confused but ignored the thought and followed after him. They didn't talk for a while after that.

.

.

.

.

.

When they had reached her house she only then realized that the sun has set and it is late. Both friends are in front of the gate and Ayumi decided to enter her home but turned to look at Kishinuma-kun, to see if he will say his goodbyes. He did nothing. She was about to enter the gate when –

"I actually love you, Shinozaki." It was a faint whisper but she heard it anyway. Stopping midway from entering her house, she turned her head towards him. He wasn't blushing or anything, he looked actually serious about it and acts like he is not getting a _'no'_ for an answer. She smiled at him saying.

"I know." And with that, she pecked him in the cheek and quickly went inside her house. It wasn't really a lie though, she somehow knew from how he treated her at school (Kisaragi and Heavenly Host) she realized that he might actually like. I mean, she doesn't understand why but she is also thankful that there is someone to be there for her. But also she never realized that he actually like_like_ her. She still saw him outside her gate, he is in a frozen-like state – probably from kiss. He raised his hand to touch his cheek and grinned. He went home after that. She finds his reaction quite cute and for the first time for the past few days she slept peacefully.

And maybe when she has fully recovered she can tell him she loves him too.

* * *

_Hey guys, I'm new here and I got hooked up on this pairing. I might plan on having stories on them and the other characters. Reviews and Suggestion are appreciated._


End file.
